


Sweater

by cantabrasil03



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, inspired fic, makogou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabrasil03/pseuds/cantabrasil03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a sequel of sorts to Before You Go by digitalsoop, in which Makoto goes off to college and leaves Gou with his sweater so she won't be so lonely. IT WAS ALL OF THE FEELINGS OK SO GO READ THAT FIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digitalsoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalsoop/gifts).



His sweater didn’t smell like him anymore. Gou knew it the moment she pulled it out of her closet, where it lay in the back, slightly separated from her clothes. As she pulled it onto her head, her knowledge was confirmed. It no longer held Makoto’s distinct scent, the musk of his cologne and the chlorine that could never totally make it out of the fabric. It made her lonely.

_I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry._

As if on cue, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She wiped at her eyes (that were most certainly _not wet)_ and looked at the number.

_Makoto._

_~_

Makoto had been so excited over the phone he blurted everything out at once.

“I’m caught up on my studies and this week is light on schoolwork so I thought…I thought I would come visit you all this weekend. I wanted to surprise you, but-“

“No,” she said quickly. “This is perfect.” Much to her embarrassment, she really did start crying, fat tears that quickly wet his sweater.

“Eh?!“ he sounded alarmed. “What’s the matter?”

And because they had been together so long and really, she couldn’t lie to Makoto if she tried, she told him the truth.

“You’re sweater…doesn’t smell like you anymore…”

She could picture his smile on the other line. “Well, I’ll just have to wear it all weekend for you. Or you can trade it out for another one. Whatever you want.”

"Ok," Gou smiled through her tears, feeling pathetic but not caring. "Tell me how Haruka’s doing."

"Oh, you know him…"

~

She wore his sweater to the train station after school to meet him. She had insisted that Nagisa and Rei come along with her, but they both declined. Nagisa insisted right back to her, winking and hinting that he wouldn’t want to intrude on their lover’s reunion. Gou blushed and punched him in the arm. (She had to reach up to do it. Nagisa had grown quite a bit in their second year, the bastard.)

So she stood on the platform alone, and as his train pulled in and the passengers stepped out she stood on tiptoe to try and see him.

Nothing could stop the grin that broke out on her face when she met those green eyes.

She reached first, he met her hand and pulled her impossibly close. His arms closed around her quickly, possessively, gathering her to him. She let him bury his face in the crook of her neck, his body folding over her. They stayed like that for a bit, silent, taking the moment to reacquaint themselves with the feeling of holding each other. Gou inhaled deeply; he still smelled the same, he felt the same, he was here. Makoto was here, holding her, his hands curling into her clothes to keep her close. And suddenly he was kissing her, her shoulder, her neck, her cheeks, her forehead, quick, firm kisses, not caring who saw them. His hand buried itself in her hair, pulling her face to his for a kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, neither of them could stop smiling.

_"I missed you."_

 


End file.
